


Marauders 2.0

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU where everyone lives, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OC, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: Causing trouble is in their DNA.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I wrote in months back then, it was posted on Tumblr like three months ago. but here we are on ao3. I wanna get this account working. :) enjoy reading.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://starsandmoonys.tumblr.com/)

He was standing in the second-floor corridor in his pajamas at Hogwarts feeling a huge sense of deja vu. Looking at two kids, all covered in foam and what looked like slime. He can’t really comprehend what they did this time, he was still tired from sleep. He couldn’t remember how many times he stood in those corridors at night pushing the rest of his friends out of Filch’s way before they got caught. This feels like karma, especially when it’s your offspring, standing there completely drenched in god knows what.

“You filthy students! I will not clean this up, I’m getting a professor, watch them, Mrs. Norris!”

“I’m already here, Filch,” Remus said as he felt the cat brush against his leg. Merlin, he always hated that cat.

“Professor Lupin, look at those students, the floors, the walls, this is madness!”

“Yes, and they’ll stay and clean,” Remus said, not taking his eyes off the two second-years standing in front of him staring at the floor now.

Stood in front of him were Harry Potter, and Isabella Lupin; his own daughter. He’d be a fool to think that those two would be any different than they were as kids almost twenty years ago, when they were running these hallways provoking trouble and losing house points, well Sirius and James did, he was just trying to not look as guilty as he actually was. It’s not that he’s mad or angry, he’s just simply disappointed they got caught, but he was a parent, and a professor at Hogwarts and he really has no choice.

“What in the world is happening here?” He heard a familiar voice. The head of Slytherin. Everyone was in trouble now. He turned and saw Regulus Black, walking fast towards them. He could see the terror on Harry’s and Isabella’s faces. His daughter was giving him a look that says please save me, dad. He can try.

“Kids in trouble, the usual.” He said as if an explosion in a corridor at three in the morning happened every day. It was nothing strange.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each, detention for a week,” Regulus stated coldly, Remus noticed. He doesn’t really look surprised either, they’re just starting the year and if Remus counted right, they lost almost a hundred points combined so far. Remus didn’t want to give out any more punishments, he felt like a hypocrite. Unfortunately, Regulus, his brother in law, was shooting him daggers.

“You’ll stay and clean everything with Mr. Filch until the corridor is spotless, and I expect you both to be in class in the morning, on time.” If Sirius was here, he’d be snarling at him, calling him an asshole, and carrying their daughter home. “I’m also writing to your parents, Harry. The letter is going to reach your mother.” Because James would just do a happy dance. Remus thought.

“But professor, this is going to take all night and-” Harry started.

“You can’t expect us to clean everything and have four classes in the morning, then detention!” Isabella finished.

“It’s just not fair,” Harry noted again.

Remus was just going to reply but Regulus beat him to it. Yelling, “It’s not fair for us to be standing here now, it’s not fair for Mr. Filch to clean instead of being asleep. You got yourself in this, now handle the consequences!”

“But-” Remus noticed his daughter tearing up.

“No buts, you’re staying. And we’re not done here, Isabella” He stated and turned around to leave. Those are some long years they’re gonna have at Hogwarts till those kids graduate. He suddenly felt like going to Minerva and giving her a hug and an apology for what they did back in their days, they really weren’t the best of kids. But they had the best days at this school, he had his own best friends, who kept him alive through most of his bad days. His husband, Sirius Black, the man he’s been in love with since the third year. The man he still can’t believe he’s married to this day. The man who loved him through every single day of his life and wanted nothing more than to start a family with him. Sirius never left his side, always there, when the wolf tore him apart. He held him close when Remus was panicking about their daughter when he thought she could have gotten his curse.

He loved that man. He was his family.

Remus shuffled to bed, dreaming about the weekend when he sees his husband. And how he’ll try to make things better with Isabella tomorrow, he hates seeing her sad. She did have Sirius’s features after all and it’s his weakness. Maybe he’ll take her home for the weekend, Regulus won’t mind.

They’ll have a picnic. Go for ice cream. Although his kid was the most troublesome student he’s seen since, well since Sirius Black. But he couldn’t be mad at her or punish her for more than twelve hours. Remus is a happy person, he’s been happy for two decades now, and he’d do anything for his life to stay that way.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.. [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starsandmoonys.tumblr.com/)

Remus always hated morning classes. He hated the first period. He was always late, even as a teacher. What happened the night before didn’t help him get a good night’s sleep either. He walked into the class ten minutes late. His eyes scanned the place. Students were everywhere, chatting and playing. But they saw him and everyone started heading for their seats. He was looking for a certain student, or two. Harry was drowsed upon Ron, glasses askew and hair a mess, messier than usual. 

He looked on the Slytherin side and saw his daughter. Braids are undone clearly hasn’t changed since yesterday and she was sound asleep, beside her was Draco Malfoy. He saw his eyes fixated on her and pushed her awake. Remus didn’t bother doing anything. He knew they didn’t sleep. Filch worked them hard the night before. So he started the lesson, midway both of them were far gone in dreams world. Ron and Draco covering for them.

Remus remembered himself. How he’d go to classes dragged by James and Sirius and sleep everywhere he found convenient while they came up with all possible excuses. He was glad the kids today had these kinds of friends too. He dragged on with the class, fortunately for them, there wasn’t anything practical that day. No moving around was required. 

“Alright, that’s it for today. I want the essays covering this topic delivered by next Monday. Please, don’t forget. I won’t take anything later than that date.” He said as he finished the class. He stood by Isabella’s desk and gestured to Draco to wait outside. He watched as the class emptied. Last to go was Harry, walking as slowly as can be, accompanied by Hermione and Ron.

“Belle.” He whispered, putting his hand over the top of her head. “Hey, Belle. Wake up, kitty. Class is over.”

“No, I won’t clean it again. It’s shining,” grumbled Isabella. 

Remus chuckled. He guessed she was still talking to Filch. He felt bad. It was a tough night she had. Maybe he went too far with the punishment. But they still needed discipline. Regulus wasn’t going to let him go easy on them in any way. 

He shook her and crouched down. “Belle, it’s dad. Come on. You’re going to miss all your classes today if you don’t wake up.” He tried to sound stern but he was smiling and laughing in the process. She reminded him so much of Sirius like that. 

She opened her eyes and straightened up lazily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I can’t keep my eyes open.” She said sheepishly. She started gathering her books and papers to shove in her bag. “Look, tomorrow is the weekend. How about you come home this evening with me.” Remus offered. She looked back at him, considering if she was still asleep. She thinks she stared for a while unblinking because her father shook her again. “Earth to Belle.” He was snapping his fingers in front of her face. 

“I can go home? Are you serious?” Isabelle said in disbelief. It wasn’t the first time her dad took her home on a weekend, but she thought he was mad at her for the unfortunate slime event that she and Harry got themselves into. He wasn’t really asking that, is he?

“No, he’s home and we look nothing alike.” Remus grinned. The joke never gets old. Isabella quite frankly dies inside a little every time it’s made. And it was made a lot. She just gave her father an annoyed look. “What about uncle Reg?” She asked. Her uncle was strict and the head of her house. She thought while she was being sorted that it was going to be a piece of cake being in Slytherin. Yes, she wasn’t in her parents and her best friend’s house. But at least her cool uncle is there. Alas, turns out, he’s a really strict teacher, with no special treatment. Nothing like he was at home. 

“You know he doesn’t mind. So, do you want to go? Or you’d rather stay with your friends.” Remus sat on the desk before her. “No, I’m coming.” She said and got up from her seat. “You’re not mad?” She asked before leaving. 

Remus looked down, smiled, and crossed his arms. “No, kitty. I’m not. You still have detention today and next week though.” He said and turned around to wipe the board. “Just don’t get caught next time. The family has a reputation to uphold.” He heard her laugh as she opened the door and left for the next period.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus walked through the front door, his daughter before him running inside. He left her in the living room and went to the kitchen. Sirius had his back to him, making tea or what it seems like. He stood by the doorway. Sirius didn't notice him.  
"Fancy seeing you all in formal robes like that, pads." His husband turned to him with a gorgeous smile on his face. "Yeah, you're not used to seeing me in any clothes at all, Moony." Sirius made his way to Remus, placing his cup back on the counter and snaked an arm around his husband's waist. "Welcome home, Professor. I missed you." Sirius said, placing a kiss on Remus's lips. "You sure did." Remus said with a smile against his lips before pulling away. "Belle's outside." He said, as a warning or news. He didn't know. He was very keen on putting her to bed very soon because he really missed his husband too.  
Sirius knows how to take away all the tiredness and stress caused by the week that passed, and Remus can't wait.   
"Really? You brought her this weekend?" Sirius stepped back and walked out of the kitchen. Remus followed. Apparently he should have wished for a million galleons because his kid was sprawled on the couch, in deep sleep.   
"What the hell are you doing to our kid in that wretched school?" Sirius's voice was annoyed yet light-hearted.   
"More like, what the hell is she doing to us in that school, Sirius." Remus didn't miss a beat.  
Isabella was a huge troublemaker. Even more than both of her parents and nothing stops her. She's hardheaded and she does whatever she sets her mind to, no matter what. Remus blamed Sirius's genes for that. She's smart too and not slacking in school, was always what Sirius says to her father's protests. Sirius lets her walk with anything. She could set the house on fire and he'd be cheering from the back. Remus knew that Sirius leaves all the serious parenting and punishing things to him. Sirius can't physically bring himself to it. Reasons behind it vary, but the main one is a certain woman that made his life unbearable when he was a kid.   
"Fair enough." He heard Sirius whisper to himself, although he didn't notice him moving past and scooping her up in his arms. "I mean, she's following the steps of a certain black and it's sure as hell not Regulus. He's greying." Remus added and Sirius smirked back at him, almost too proudly.   
"I don't know why you're acting innocent, Lupin." Sirius gave him his back and started heading for her room. "You're almost as bad. You planned everything we ever did. I'd say she's following your steps." He added. Remus laughed, but not too loudly for he doesn't want to wake her now.   
"I don't have the slightest idea about what you're talking about. I was an honorary student." He said sheepishly.   
"You were Minnie's favourite, Moony. That was your pass." Sirius disappeared inside the room. Remus followed inside and saw him laying her on the bed. Then taking off her shoes and socks, before tucking her in. "A black being very mischievous and taking down a Potter with them. Doesn't that sound familiar to you, pads?" Remus said, leaving the small room for their bedroom and taking off his robes in the process. He heard the door click. Now that Belle was safe and sound in her room sleeping peacefully, Sirius wrapped his arms around him from the back and pushed him further to the bedroom. "Yes, it does. They're legacies, babe. The school is theirs now. They can blow it up for all I care." Sirius clicked his tongue.   
"That's spoiling." Remus countered back. They were in their bedroom. Remus was changing to his pajamas. He knows he'll take them off soon enough, yet he still does it.  
"Yeah, but we agreed. James and I are the fun parents. You and Lils are just the parents parents." Remus was amused. He faked a hurt expression. "Ouch, Sirius. Please mind my feelings." He heard Sirius lock the door, seemingly following what Remus had in mind.  
"I mean it in every good way. You're still her moomy, moony." Sirius said, voice cracking with laughter midway through.   
"Oh, you're so proud of yourself now, aren't you?" He walked to his husband and pushed him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 .. this is really random I have no idea where it's going tbh.


End file.
